I am Luke Castellan
by Ghost Wolf 114
Summary: When a dangerous cat comes from beyond the four clans, with sleek platinum gold fur and a mysterious scar above his right eye, no one is safe. Luke Castellan has been given a second chance in a completely new world, with different Gods, what what will he do with his second life?
1. Chapter 1: The Awakening

Luke looked down at his transparent hands, He felt like a great weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Yes he was sad that he was dead, but he accepted the fact long ago.

Even though he accepted it, he could never get over the chill. The overwhelming cold that you feel when you have no body to warm you.

He took one last look at his hands.

He sighed in boredom. He had arrived Centuries ago, Percy and the big seven were granted God-ship and he was still waiting to pass through the underworld.

Perhaps it was the god's revenge. He did cause them pain and suffering, and although this wasn't suffering it was something.

In time an Unnerving sense of calm came over him. He was still bored but he never felt restless. He was at peace.

All that negative energy that arrived with him faded as he became more accepting of his situation.

He soon didn't mind the wait, there were plenty of people/souls to hangout with. The place was well lit, It was a restaurant. The smell of Pizza, and burgers were in the air.

There were many souls somehow eating food.

You wouldn't expect it but it was, Maybe the passageway to the underworld looked somehow different to everyone.

When he had first arrived here, he had hated it. As far knew waiting in lines were punishment enough, but as the lines got shorter and he got closer to the counter he didn't mind.

"Next!" A deep voice snapped him out of his spur.

Luke sighed "Finally, I've been in this line for ages." He was just about to step forward when he looked up.

In front of him, stood a man with pale blonde hair dressed in a smart Italian suit, he had on a pair of sunglasses. Which was ridiculous seeing how they were literally indoors.

Luke idly wondered how he could see, he shook his head of those thoughts. That's percy's way of thinking.

If he had seen this man a few centuries earlier he would of been terrified. Everything about him seemed to scream danger. Here before him was Charon the ferryman of Hades.

Luke walked up quietly, "I need passage to the underworld" Even though he wasn't scared that didn't mean that he wasn't nervous. What if Charon refused him because of his past.

That can happen right?

With those words Charon whipped off his sunglasses, Luke realized that instead of eyes he only had empty sockets. He had on a strange expression, it took Luke a moment to realize that it was suspicion.

He had a right to be suspicious after what he had done.

"You know a few centuries earlier a couple of Demi-gods came to me with those same words. Tell me who you are before I send you straight to Tartarus."

"I am Luke Castellan, The traitor to Olympus, and Kronos in the flesh." Luke replied, "Send me to Tartarus if that is the Gods will."

Charon sighed, "Who am I to say the Gods will" He stepped out from behind the counter. Luke noticed that he didn't cook, so how did the souls get food.

"Follow me" Charon said.

"Where are we going?" Luke asked, he walked up to Charon. As soon he left another soul took his spot in line. He couldn't go back now, he can only go forward.

"To the underworld of course." Charon gave a wry smile.

"But what about the other souls?" Luke asked.

"Don't worry about them" Charon said, as he walked to a door that hadn't been there before. "They can wait a few hours more."

"Why are you helping me, didn't you hear what I said? Kronos in the flesh..Isn't that ringing a few alarm bells in your head?" Luke asked as he stumbled to catch up with the older spirit.

"No not at all, you aren't Kronos-" Charon said, before Luke cut him off. "I was, I was" He said in a stern no questions asked voice.

For the first time in a very long time, Luke felt something other than that unnerving calm.

He had caused so many innocent Demi-Gods death, and some mortal ones. How can someone like Charon forget that? He had to literally put up with his mistakes.

He was responsible for it all, and he could never be forgiven. Ever.

Charon seemingly senses his thoughts, said "Anyone can make a mistake."

"A mistake that cause the death of millions of innocents?"

"Yes" Charon said, seemingly in deep thought. "Yes even a mistake that caused the death of millions of innocents."

Charon lead him into a room filled with bright green torches, There were three men with black robes sitting on chairs with cushions on them in the middle of the room. In front of them was a long table.

Each had on a puffy white wig and the leader, (The one in the middle) had on golden rimmed glasses.

They were each reading folders, a deep green ghoul ran up to him and shoved a file in his hands.

With trembling transparent hands, Luke opened the file.

There in front of him was a summarized bulletin all on one page was his life. His desperate time on the run with Thalia and Annabeth, his life at camp, His quest's, (when he read the one with the dragon his hands clenched.) His life with the titans, and his death on Olympus. Seeing it all laid out in front of him he felt a wave of disgust.

He looked up at the Judges, surprisingly he recognized them. Rhadamanthus, Aeacus and Socrates.

Charon looked to Luke, "These are the Judges, step forward to see your fate or step back and run away. It's your choice" Charon gave him one last look, before sauntering off. Probably back to his duty's before Hades catches him

Luke waited for a few moments, waiting for them to call him up. Not once did they look at him.

Shuffling through their paperwork. He sat down for hours. Debating whether or not to go up to them. After what seemed like forever the lead Judge finally looked up, Only to look back down.

Finally having enough, he stood to get up.

Only to hear a Voice, "This is going to be a difficult case" Rhadamanthus "This is going to be a very Difficult case"

"He has betrayed his Father, his Mother, his Friends, his Camp, The gods, and even Kronos and the whole Western Civilization" Socrates said "There was only person he did not betray and that tie did nothing to stop the war."

"He was a hero in the end, and he saved the Western Civilization, and her life" Aeacus replied smoothly

"Kronos was hardly a Fair guardian, and it wasn't entirely the boys fault, by the time of his death he must of seemed much worse compared to whatever he held the Olympus accountable for. Some element of self preservation was likely involved with the decision." Aeacus carried on.

"Even if it was there is a line between what is right and what is good, he chose neither" Socrates said.

The Judges continued on for a while before Rhadamanthus suddenly raise his hand in Silence.

"Is there anything that you would like to add in your defense?" Rhadamanthus asked

Luke shook his head, he deserved punishment. "Nothing, Everything that you said was true, I was solely responsible for the deaths of Millions. Lee Fletcher, Michael Yew, Charles Beckendorf and so much more."

"Repentance then, that is something" Socrates said

"Repentance, Repentance of so many deaths how could it ever be possible?"Rhadamanthus mused.

"I don't want Repentance, I want the punishment" Luke said.

The Judges then completely ignored him and whispered to each other for a few minutes.

Aeacus cleared his throat, "We have come to a decision. You have done evil far to great to be put in Elysium, but have done good and have tried to redeem yourself to be put in Tartarus. We are at a crossroad."

Luke stared at them confused what did this all mean?

It's Obvious isn't it, He killed so many people..He can't Repent it's impossible, It just can't be done.

"Tell me Demi-God, do you want Redemption for your sins?" Socrates asked.

"Well Yes but-"

"Do you want to reap what you sow?" Rhadamanthus asked.

"Yes but you aren't listening-"

"Do you feel guilt for your actions?" Aeacus asked

"Yes"

They exchanged glances, "Then by the power of the fates you will. Your case is Adjourned. You will wait in the waiting room for your Redemption."

Luke looked at them, What is going on? When is he going to be punished. He waited for centuries and nothing is happening.

He slowly walked out of the room and into the dimly lighted halls. This was the only Room he's seen. He kept glancing back hoping for an answer. None came.

The Judges sat in their chairs stone like, never once glancing back at him. He looked down at his Hands, It seems to become a habit of his.

They seemed more solid than they once were, and he seemed oddly tired. Something he hadn't felt since he was he could stop himself he leaned against the wall, and sank into a deep, deep slumber.

* * *

Please keep in mind, I'm not going to be updating this like a robot, and I might not update for a long time.


	2. Chapter 2: Warriors

Luke slowly opened his eyes, he oddly felt something. Something sharp and white, that felt like spikes, or a hot needle.

He looked around his surroundings, Everything seemed oddly bigger.

The trees, The birds, even the worms. Luke put his hand on the ground. Looking for a way out of the seemingly endless forest. Something white caught his eyes.

Were those paws?

"Hello?" Luke shouted, "This wasn't what I meant Rhadamanthus, Socrates, Aeacus?

Luke sighed, He got up on all of his paws. He tired walking around a tree. It felt weird as if he lived in this body his entire life, Only he knew that he didn't.

Everything was so much easier when he was dead, he had nothing to worry about, and he never had to look for his next meal in fear he'd starve. It was a foreign feeling hunger. At first he had thought that there was something wrong with his body.

He had run in such panic if anyone else had seen they would of laughed.

What did cats eat anyways, That's what he figure he had to be. The body is to small to be a dog, he had a long bushy tail, and a very testy attitude.

Or maybe that was caused by something else.

He had been walking aimlessly around the forest, when he spotted a clearring.

Water!

He raced to it. He could feel the dryness of his tongue, and soon began envisioning the sweet taste.

He stopped when he reached the water, His fur had some, yellow-tinged. He was a large cat only about an Inch above average. He was a Persian cat with an alarming amount of fur. He had a scar below his Right eye, going all the way down his chin and his eyes.

What almost stopped his heart were the two different eye colors. His right eye was golden, like kronos, and his left was blue. His eye color before he turned evil. That's right evil.

He understood what full possession means, when the host agrees.

Their soul is forever tangled. They are one person. Charon was wrong.

Luke closed his eyes, as he sat down by the riverside.

That was his one mistake.

He heard them before he felt them. The soft sound of paws on the ground, They were walking, then they stopped. That should of been his first clue, He then heard them running, and he soon felt their attack.

Luke opened his eyes immediately in shock. On top of him were two cats. The first a large dark gray tom with startling yellow eyes, his left ear was torn and he was almost as furry as Luke, The next was a bright orange tom with large green eyes., In the sunlight his fur seemed like it was on fire.

Luke used his hind-legs to throw them off of him. He quickly got off his back and turned to face his opponent. He felt some of his fur go up in fear and he quickly patted it down. He heard somewhere that dogs can smell fear, Cats probably can too. He's not going to be taking any chances.

He bared his claws menacingly, We can do this the easy way, or we can do this the hard way. You choose.

The cats exchanged glances. "You trespassed into ThunderClan territory, Leave now or we will be forced to kill you."

Luke rolled his neck, He could feel his neck crack. He looked at the cats who were distracted by the sound. "The hard way it is" Luke said. With that he threw himself forward.

He feinted by rearing up his forpaws like he was going to attack the dark-gray cat, then when the cat reared up towards him, he ducked down towards the dark-gray cats hind-legs.

The cat fell on his back but before Luke could touch him the ginger cat came barreling towards him.

Luke jumped up in the air and did the cat equivalent of a backflip, he then Clawed the cats back. Not to much as to cause serious damage.

He always felt bad when Kronos kicked cats. He felt bad now hurting one. It was in the cats genes to attack the male.

Of course they did talk, what was this Thunderclan that they talked about.

"Leave Thunderclan territory." The red cat said. He was breathing hard, and it was soon apparent that he was getting tired. Where Luke hardly felt winded.

Luke sighed, He Jumped back, and kept Jumping back. "I only came to the river to drink some water, you act as if you would die of thirst if I drank another drop."

He finally stopped, and ducked a swipe to his neck. "Geez fine I'll leave, Just stop trying to hit me."

The ginger cat held back the Dark-Gray one. He nodded his head. The gray one just narrowed his eyes. "How can we trust you?"

Luke gave him a look. "Because I didn't cause you serious harm when we were fighting. I could of killed you all."

The red cat nodded his head. "How did you learn how to fight like that, were you trained?"

Luke cocked his head, "Yes at the camp that I was born in."

"What clan were you born in?" The gray one ask.

"Not one around here." Luke answered. He turned his back on them, and started to walk away.

"Wait" The red one yelled. The gray one gave him a look. "Why don't you Join our clan, we could use warriors like you. I'm deputy I can ask Blue-Star."

Luke shook his head. "I don't think the clan life is for me''

"Are you sure" The red cat asked.

The words of his last encounter with the judges ran threw him.

 _"Tell me Demi-God, do you want Redemption for your sins?" Socrates asked._

 _"Well Yes but-"_

 _"Do you want to reap what you sow?" Rhadamanthus asked._

 _"Yes but you aren't listening-"_

 _"Do you feel guilt for your actions?" Aeacus asked_

 _"Yes"_

 _They exchanged glances, "Then by the power of the fates you will. Your case is Adjourned. You will wait in the waiting room for your Redemption._ "

Reap what he sow. Was this what they meant, did he have to help these cats.

Luke gave a sigh. "I'll join you."

"Great, I'm FireHeart, and this is GreyStripe." The red cat said, Greystripe gave him a pointed look.

Luke looked skeptical, "Fireheart and Greystripe, Those are your names?" Fireheart nodded, "Yes what is your name."

Luke thought for a moment, Using their weird name Ideas he chose "Goldeneye."

"Come Goldeneye, we are heading back to camp." Graystripe said, Fireheart and him turned towards the forest and began walking in.

Luke soon followed, Something told him that their camp members weren't going to be so friendly.


End file.
